Life Goes On
by MissDrucilla
Summary: [SelphieSeiferIrvine][My first fic, let me know where I went wrong or well!] Selphie´s confused; She thought things with Irvine vere unclear, but now she´s getting attention from other sources aswell...
1. I 'The New Selphie'

Author´s note: My native language isn't english, I´m European, so ignore if my grammar is wrong, thanks! :)  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Selphie Tillmit looked at her reflection from a mirror. Her short brown hair had now blonde stripes which she had done this morgning and her denim miniskirt was different from her usual style. Today she iwas/i different. Selphie had wanted to change her appearance for a while now, not that there wrere anything wrong with the yellow dress and brown hair, but it kinda reminded her about the past. Selphie really wanted to forget it all, forget Trabia Garden, forget Ultimecia, forget the tragedy. She was a student of Balamb Garden now and a elite SeeD! Sephie took a deep breathe and left her room.  
  
Hallways of Balamb Garden were grey, but had a stripe of some colour to let the students know which section itïs leading. This corridor had a blue stripe, which ment dormitory. Couple of chatting and giggling girl-students walked past here towards the dormitory.  
  
"Hi Selphie! Going to meet the gang again?"  
  
"Yep" Selphie answered. The girls looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Tell Irvine we said hi!" They gigled and kept going.  
  
Selphie shooked her head. Irvine had a habbit to charm girls... Sometimes even Selphie couldnït help it. Irvine looked so sweet with his brown eyes and flirty attitude. He and Selphie had gone a long way from being best buddies at the orphanage to this day... Neither one of the two was sure what was their relationship now. "Just deep friedship" they said to others who wondered the same thing. Selphie shooked her head again. "Darn these grown-up problems!" She thought to herself.  
  
Walking towards the cafeteria, Selphie could hear the noises of others.   
  
"Dude, you lost! Now hand over the card!"  
  
"No way, you cheated! What's that in your pocket..."  
  
"Squall, are you listening?"  
  
"And as I were saying, several of the students aren't going to past the exams. This should mean..."  
  
"Rinoa. Quistis. I canït listen to you both at the same time."  
  
Selphie reached the cafeteria and sat down next to Quistis infront of a big round table.  
  
"Hiya!" She said smiling. Others replyed to her.  
  
"Wow, Sefie! Someone looks hot today..." Seifer said staring her. Selphie just grinned. Suddenly she realized that she hadn't had anything to eat yet, so she stood up and headed to the counter.  
  
"Morgning, Iïd take a cup of hot chocolate and a bowl of corn flakes" She said to the lady. after getting what she wanted, she took her breakfast and returned to the table.   
  
"Selphie, you look awesome! I love what you have done to your hair." Rinoa said across the table. Selphie smirked and thanked Rinoa.  
  
"Yeah, the new Selphie! I must say, I need to agree with Seifer..." Irvine said smiling. Selphie blushed a bit and started eating her cerials. She noticed how Seifer and Irvine both looked at her, even Seifer, who had never looked her that way. "I guess the new Selphie made an impact" She thought and couldnït help smiling a bit. Quistis noticed it and looked at her.  
  
"You look happy, Selphie." The instructor said softly. Selphie raised her eyes from the bowl. Quistis winked at her and whispered:  
  
"I bet you'll get the attention you need for now on..." Then she patted Selphieïs shoulder and stood up.  
  
"If you excuse me, I need to go and fail some future SeeD's..." She said sighting and left.  
  
"Bye Quisty!"  
  
"Buy!"  
  
Selphie's room was dark. She entered it quietly, not wanting to wake up the whole dormitory. She scouted the wall and finally found the switch. Pressing it, the room filled with light. Selphie had to cover her green eyes with her hand for a moment.  
  
"Mmmm... Huh?" A voice said.  
  
Selphie lovered her hands and saw a blonde man on his bed. Apparently he had been asleep, now rubbing his eyes and stroking his hair.  
  
"Umm... Seifer?" Selphie asked. Seifer sat up and looked like he didnït know what to say.  
  
"I was going to... Umm... Tell you something. And while I was waiting, I fell asleep. Itïs late you now..." He stood up and fixed his shirt.  
  
"What were you going to tell me?" Selphie asked, still bit confused. Seifer waved his hand and walked to the door.  
  
"Ah, never mind. I'll tell you later, good night Sefie."  
  
"Good... night." Selphie said to Seifer's back. She closed the door and sat on her bed. It was warm.  
  
"What in the Hyneïs name was he doing here?" Selphie said out loud. She looked around, nothing was missing, nothing had been moved... But Seiferïs coat layed on Selphie's couch. Selphie, as confused she was, decided to get some sleep before talking to Seifer again. She took off her new skirt and placed it gently to the closet. She was going to use more different clothes from now on... Her wardrope looked more colourfull now, since she just bought new clothes. She took off her top also and slipped into a night gown. With a teddybear on her side, she fell asleep in her bed. 


	2. II 'The Morgning'

Chapter 2.  
  
The spunky SeeD, Selphie Tillmit woke up at knock on her door. She rised her head drowsily and looked at the clock. 06.15. "You gotta be kidding me, this is too early to even think about getting up..." she though but was interrupted a another knock on the door. Muttering, she got up from the warm, comfortable bed and walked to the door. Through the peep-hole she saw a black haired woman waiting.  
  
"Rinoa?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Selph, let me in!" Rinoa responded and walked in with a big smile on her face as Selphie opened the door.  
  
"Rin, you know how much I love you and everything but it´s six o'clock!" Selphie said and yawned. Rinoa just giggled.  
  
"Come on Selph, where´s the spirit? Okay okay... You know Squall's birthdays are coming this week, right?"  
  
Selphie nodded.  
  
"Well, I want this to be something special, it is his big 18 and all..."  
  
Selphie nodded again.  
  
"Sooo.. I'm kinda asking, if you'd like to help me?" Rinoa asked looking at Selphie.  
  
"Sure, but couldn't we handle this a bit later..?"   
  
Rinoa placed her hand on her mouth.  
  
"Hyne, I forgot it was so early!" Her eyes widened as she appologised Selphie.  
  
"Me and Squall are going to town today, and he wanted to leave early, for some reason." She explained.  
  
"He went to get his jacket, so I decided to come and talk with you... Sorry again! But you will help me?" Rinoa ensured.  
  
"Yep, I will."  
  
Rinoa flashed her a big smile and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"Thanks, I knew I could count on you! See you later, I really need to go now!" She half-ran to the door and waved Selphie.  
  
"Bye, you two have fun!" Selphie shouted after her. She went to close the door and returned to her bed. Crawled between the blankets again she though about Squall's birthdays. "Rinoa is planing on something big..." She smiled a bit. "Well, parties are always nice!"   
  
After a half an hour of hopelessly trying to fall back to sleep, Selphie decided to give up. She stretched her arms and picked up her fuzzy slippers from the ground. Them and a towel in hand she headed to the shower. Selphie hated getting her feet cold, so she always kept her slippers near while getting out of shower. Now she took long time bathing, enjoyining the warm water on her skin. Her shampoo smelt like green apples and it made the room smell good. Selphie washed her hair diligently. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. With a purple towel wrapped around her petite figure and the fuzzy slippers on her legs she sat down on her couch. She noticed Seifer's coat and decided to have a talk whit him today. His unusual actions got back on her mind. "What was he doing here?" She asked from herself. "How did he get in? When did he came? WHY?" Selphie shook her head to get the questions out of her mind. Water from her wet hair spilled around a bit.  
  
Selphie had just finished blow-drying her hair as she heard her stomach growl. "Guess my tummy woke up!" she said and giggled. The clock was 07.20 so Selphie figured there should be some breakfast at cafeteria. The dormitory was quite silent and Selphie was the only one walking. She could hear some noises coming from the boys' side but didn´t pay attention to them. Also the cafeteria was almost empty; couple of young students apparently preparing for a exam, since they had a huge pile of material in front of them. Selphie walked past them to the desk and asked for a breakfast.  
  
"Sure." The lady responded. "What do you want?"  
  
"Umm... A cup of tea and an omelette, thanks." Selphie decided and took her platter. She chose a table right next to the big windows and sat down. It was a cloudy day outside, wind playing with heavy grey clouds. "Hope it doesn´t rain..." Selphie wished. "Otherwise Squally and Rintintinoa are going to get wet!" She ate her breakfast and was just finishing his tea, when Zell walk in. He didn't notice Selphie and walked to the desk. He asked something from the cafeteria lady but apparently go 'no', because he looked sad and turned away. He started walking when Selphie stood up.  
  
"Zell, wait up!" She took her platter to the lady and ran after Zell who had stopped waiting for her.  
  
"Hi Zell!  
  
"Hi Selphie, sorry I didn´t see you." Zell replyed.  
  
"Can you believe there´s no hotdogs today?!" He asked her. Selphie giggled and then shooked her head.  
  
"No way, that's terrible!" She pretended to be deeply stirred. Zell looked at her and grinned.  
  
"Tehee... Nah, sorry Zelly, but sometimes you're sucha stereotype!" Selphie started giggling again. They walked of from the cafeteria to the elevator. The Garden was clearly waking up now, more students and instructors were walking and chatting, filling it with the familiar sound of 'living'.  
  
"So, how come you are up this early? Usually you are the last one to get up..." Zell asked.   
  
"Rinoa woke me up! She almost stormed into my room at six and asked me to help her with Squally's birthday parties." Selphie explained.  
  
"Oh yeah... I forgot Squall's birthdays." Zell said and slapped his hand into his mouth.  
  
"Good hyne I still got couple of days to think a present! So, what kind of parties are you girls planing on?" Selphie shrugged her shoulders. Rinoa had had such a hurry, that she didn't tell her.  
  
"I don't know. But something big and flashy for sure!" Zell nodded.  
  
"If there´s anything I can do, let me know." He offered and looked at his clock.  
  
"I need to go now Selph, catch ya later!"   
  
"Okies, bye!" They waved to each others and went on their diffrerent ways. Selphie walked at the hall for a while, hoping to run into someone familiar.   
  
"Morgning, messenger girl." She heard a voice behind her. She turned and saw Seifer looking quite uncomroftable. She smiled at him.  
  
"Morgning Seifer."   
  
"I left my jacket up your room..." Seifer started but Selphie interrupted him.  
  
"I know, I was gonna give to you today. Wanna go and pick it up now?" She asked and Seifer nodded. They walked in silence. Seifer seemed to be occupied with his thoughts, so Selphie stayed quiet. They reached the girls side and Selphie opened the door to her room. Seifer's jacket was still laying on the couch. She picket it up and gave it to Seifer.   
  
"Thanks..." He took it, his hand softly touching Selphie's.  
  
"Seifer, I think we need to talk..." Selphie said and sat down. Shee patted the seat next to her and Seifer sat dow.  
  
"Umm... I was just thinking..." Suddenly Selphie didn't seem to find any words. What was she trying to say.... Seifer didn't watch her.  
  
"What where you doing here last nigh?" Seifer trembled a bit.  
  
"I was..." he started. Selphie looked at her waiting. After a while she opened her mouth.  
  
"I mean, I'm not mad, I just want to know." She said with a confused tone in her voice. Suddenly Seifer stood up.  
  
"Selphie, I..."  
  
Author´s note: Hehee... ^__^ I need to settle my mind first, before Seifer can. Well, what do you think? I'd appreciate comments and suggenstions, since this is my first fic and my native language isn't english. Thanks to Gamergal20! :) 


End file.
